A Mad Holiday
by Skellington girl
Summary: Ben and Melody were having holiday fun when a imposter ruins it. Will Ben rescue His fiancée in time? or will he lose her?


**A/N**: _Hi guys. Sorry __for being late on writing stories because I have been studying hard at college and have writer's block . I would like to thank My good friend GoldGuardian2418 for helping me with this story. Now on to the story._

* * *

><p>It was a snowy Christmas Eve night in Bellsview and people were shopping for last minute gifts. Also the town was lit up like a Christmas tree. Couples were ice skating on the outdoor rink in the center of the town. One of the couples were Ben Tennyson,the hero of the universe and his fiancée Melody Davis, a half Vladat princess.<p>

Melody giggled as she tried to help Ben up after they fell on the ice. "Whoa it looks so easy." Ben groaned. The Vladat half breed stood him up and help him to the edge of the rink. "It's harder then it looks. We just need to practice. Let's just skate while holding on to the edge." The two skated for a few moments and went out to take a break. Melody went to get some hot chocolate for the both of them.

Ben looked at her with a dopey smile while she walked away and took out something out of his pocket. He looks at it for a few minutes and then put it back in his pocket when he sees her coming back to the came back with the hot chocolate and sat down with him. The two talked and laughed while drinking hot chocolate. People looked at the couple and smiled at the cute looks up to the light above the couple and saw mistletoe hanging above them. "Look at that."

Melody looked up and saw the bunch of mistletoe above their heads. Ben chuckles at her bashful look on her face. Both of them looked into one another's eyes and begin to move closer for a kiss.

Suddenly the two hears screaming from the town square. "Oh man, that can't be good." Said the two, who looks at each other. Melody turned into her Vladat form while Ben messes with his omitrix to make him into frankenstrike.

* * *

><p>They made it to the square and saw a alien that looks like Crashhopper. It saw Ben and the two started fight. After a while, Crashhopper imposter sent Ben flying into a trashcan. The vladat princss run over to the trash can and help him out. Melody looked at the imposter and thought aloud."Wait a moment... What is he doing here? He's on a mission with Rook ."<p>

Ben looked closer to the Crashopper imposter and noticed a orange omitrix symbol on his chest. "I know him. Remember when I told you that story about me going to other universes?" Melody thought back and remembered that he did. "Yeah... "

The Crashopper imposter disappeared in a ball of light and when the light cleared, stood in its place was a ben clone. He has orange eye color instead of green. He has a tanned skin tone. He wears punkish, "Mad Max" style clothing and has earrings on his right ear, black markings under his eyes, and an orange and silver spiked Omitrix. He has spike plates on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. He wears a jean vest, orange shirt, orange-yellow pants, multiple orange wristbands on his arm, and gothic shoes.

" Well if it isn't my good two shoes version of me," said the clone in a calm and cool voice as he moved closer to the two. Ben guided Melody behind him to protect her. "What are you doing here, Mad Ben?" The alternate version of Ben smiled evilly at him," I Came here to get my revenge against you." Then he looked at the girl behind his nemesis and felt his heart, which is cold and dark, stopped beating for a moment. Mad ben has never seen a magnificent creature like this girl. He grabbed Ben and tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

" Ben!." screamed Melody, when she sees ben go though a wall. She Was about to run towards her fiancée but the clone gently backed her up to the wall. "Who are you, my sweet flower? Why don't you forget the goody goody loser and date a real man like myself?" asked Mad Ben,smriking suavely as stroking her cheek. She looked at him with a blush on her face at that 'sweet flower' commet but then growled At him, "What in your right mind I'll date a blow hard like you, and as you can see I'm married to that loser who is twenty times kinder to anyone than you."

Melody shoved the clone away from her and ran over to check on her sweetheart, who unconscious. Unknown to Melody, The alternate Ben snuck up behind her and pulled up a fist to punch her outcold but she turned at the last second and blocked the blow. "Well I guess I have take you by force." The girl smirked, "Fine then, But I got to warn ya... I'm a tough person to beat." She turned into her Vladat form and Mad Ben gasped," You look ravishing, My dear"

She kicked him in the family jewels and the two begin to fight. When she has the upper hand, She got distracted from him by turning to Ben when she saw a couple of guys in cloaks and gas masks taking Ben. "BEN..."Melody yelled as turned towards him but then felt a jolt of electricity. Melody fell to the ground, vision blurred as she looked up to See Mad ben. "you shouldn't be distracted in battle my flower. You would've gotten hurt." Then she passed out.

* * *

><p>When Ben woke up with a sore head to find himself in a dungeon like prison. he tried to activate his omitrix but it was deactivated. "Hey ."said a voice right next to him. Ben turn to his right to see Mad Rook, His partner's counterpart. "Mad rook What's going on? Where's my fiancée?" Mad rook looked upset and calmly explained, "The warlord has her and he plans her to marry her." The seventeen year old hero growl and thrashed in his binds,"HE HAS NO RIGHT FOR KIDNAPPING MY GIRL! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?"<p>

Mad Rook look ashamed, "He broke free and got some help with his loyal guards." Mad Rook released Ben from his binds."We tried to stop him but he became to powerful again. " Ben Rubbed his wrist and thought about what happen before he blacked out. He gasped causing Rook to jump, "MELODY... WHERE IS SHE?"

Mad Rook looked ashamed,"the warlord is preparing her to be his queen. He had mad Azmuth to made him a crown to control her to be his queen." Ben froze in horror and snarled in anger, his alternate half is going to control his sweet as candy Melody. Suddenly he went feral and started to throw stuff around. Mad rook took a few minutes to calm him down.

Ben Shook in rage, "He won't get away with this.

"And He won't."

Ben and Mad rook look to the side and Ben looked shocked."Vilgax! What the heck."

Mad Vilgax look like he does in his world, only with a knight's helmet and armor. Mad Rook explained He is the leader of a resistance. Ben understood and helped Mad Vilgax out of his binds. "So your the original Ben I've heard about." Ben nodded, still shocked over a good Vilgax.

"We'll help you with getting you bride back. Albedo can you help with Ben's power watch." Ben looked Albedo and sees him in his Galvan form walking up to the three. "Sure let me take a look." While Albedo was fixing his omitrix, Ben wonders about his bride to be.

" Remember she's a fighter."

Ben looked up to see Rachel only it wasn't. Mad Rachel has blonde hair dyed with red and black streaks, sharp blue eyes, her clothes are tight black shirt that would show her stomach with a belly button piercing, black jeans and black sneakers and she has two katana swords.

"And she only loves you Ben. She'll probably kick him in the nads and hurt him bad." Mad Rook smirked and went over to her, " I love it when you talk like that." Ben rolled his eyes but knew she was right.

* * *

><p>Melody woke up to see herself chained up to a throne and worsted of all, her outfit was changed. It was a black and red royal looking dress, black gloves, and a long red cape that looks like fire. She broke out of her chain and looked gasped at the sight of a burden wasteland and million of slaves working in the hot sun.<p>

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

The Vladat Princess turned to see Mad Ben leaning against the door frame, smirking that evil smirk. He strode over to her and held her chin like how a lover would. Mad Ben smirked at her when she blushed but had fear in her eyes. "I always wanted a queen to stand by my side to rule along side me, and now I have won her." Melody growled at him and clawed his cheek. Mad Ben yelled out in pain and held his cheek. Both of growled at each other and the two begin to fight. Melody finally grabbed him by the shoulders and used her hypnosis. She thanked the gods for improvment on her power because her hypnosis power was hard to master.

"I'm not a prize to be won and as I told you, I'm already Ben's."

Mad ben pulled out a remote and pressed a button with a evil grin. Melody screamed in pain and fell to her knees." Nice try on using your Powers on me but I had Azumth to cook up me some contacts that would block your powers. But that's not the only thing he made." Mad Ben went to his throne and grabbed a crown. It was silver with rose quartz and garnet jewels adorned it. he put around her head. "Soon We be ruler of this world and all other worlds."

Melody felt let out a horrible scream as her mind was assaulted by thousands of voices telling her to relax, obey and focus on the only important thing in her new life-a queen and wife to mad Ben. She started to fight these thoughts as she grabbed the crown. She let out a surprised gasp as touching the metal sent a jolt of energy to every nerve in her body. Melody can feel her mind slip away and fitted with new thoughts and feelings.

* * *

><p>The teenage hero ran down the halls and made some twists and turn to find a throne room. "I just hope that I'm not too late." He opened the throne room door and skidded to a halt. Ben was horrified when he saw his fiancée, sitting on Mad Ben's lap with the crown on her head and it glowed a bit, giving him the impression she was under Mad Ben's control. The Warlord saw him and kissed the controlled princess.<p>

"Fight him, my bride," said Mad Ben. "Show him that you love me."

Ben looked down for a moment and then looked at Melody. "No, I'm not going to fight," he said firmly. "I don't want to hurt her."

Mad Ben scoffed. "Attack, Melody," he said.

Melody transformed into her Vladat form and charged at Ben, who dodged out of the way. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was tough to keep rolling out of the way. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Melody, I don't want to fight you, but I have to. To free you. I love you and I'm sorry," he said and quickly turned into Whampire, making Melody pause a bit, giving him the chance he needed and biting his lip, Whampire unleashed his energy draining power, draining the controlled girl just enough to make her fall to her knees. Seeing this, Ben quickly turned to Ghostfreak and went invisible and flew into Melody, possessing her.

"Melody, I love you. You have to help me fight him, please Melody," Ben pleaded as in his Ghostfreak form, he made Melody grab the crown on her head and try to pull it off, but the half alien girl screamed in pain as it hurt and Ben stopped. "I won't give up!" he said and flew out of Melody, grabbing the crown with his claws and going intangible, which made the crown go intangible too and Ghostfreak pulled it off her head, throwing it away from them and catching Melody as she almost hit her head on the floor.

Mad Ben took one look at him and feared for his life. Ben beat the living snot out of the disgrace warlord. Mad Rook came in the room and had to pull him off. Ben panted hard. "No one takes my _la flame de Coeur._"

* * *

><p>Melody begin to stir and saw she was in her bed and back home. 'What happen?' she thought, not remembering her to her side, she sees Ben sleeping on an chair. She giggled at him as she hears him snoring which causes him to wake up. "You're so cute when you snore." Ben rushed over and kissed her but noticed that she stiffed up and but relaxed whn she relaxed. "Melody I was so worried."<p>

"Ben what happen... All I remember was that we were at the staking rink and then nothing." Ben Sat down on her bed and explained what happen. She was shocked at what she did and started to tear up. Ben hugged her and comfort her. "Melody...It wasn't you fault...You were controlled." Melody wiped her tears but couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry... but how did we escaped?"

Ben brought a handkerchief and gave it to her, "Vilgax in the mad universe took us to his ship and letting us use the interdimensional portal he has and he sends us back to our world." Melody smiled at him, finally calming down. Ben smiled and then remember something. Ben gotten up from bed and looked in his pockets but couldn't find it. Suddenly a portal opened and Mad Rook and Mad Rachel came though. "I believe that this is yours." said Mad Rook, handing him the velvet box. "You dropped it when beating the crap out of the little whinny punk."

Ben winked at his partner's alternate, " Thanks man." The two watched the two alternates leaves and the portal disappeared. He got on his knees and present the box to her. Melody eyes widen and covered hid a squeak when she saw it. "Melody, even though I proposed to you at the Hillherist place but I've never gotten you a ring. So again..."

He opened the box to her and she saw the most beautiful ring she ever seen. The band was black and covered in emeralds. " Melody Mina Davis will you do the honor on making me the happiest guy on the planet?" Melody Started to tear up and nodded,"Yes ... Yes I will."

Both of them kiss and hugged each other. This turned out to be a mad Holiday.


End file.
